Lolph and Dundgren
Lolph and Dundgren are Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron operatives from the year 207̃012. History Season 1 In "The Time Traveler's Pig," shortly after Dipper and Mabel Pines arrive back in the present after their time-traveling adventure, Lolph and Dundgren come to the site to arrest Blendin Blandin, who is charged with the twins' "violations of the time travelers' code of conduct." Blendin tries to explain the situation as the agents drag him away, but they do not believe him, especially after he tries to convince them that Mabel's pig is their leader. After Grunkle Stan challenges Lolph to try and dunk him, Lolph blasts the dunk tank with his laser arm cannon, successfully knocking Stan down in the process. The agents then return to their own time with Blendin, and hand him over to the Time Baby. Season 2 In "Blendin's Game," Lolph and Dundgren were in charge of bringing Blendin in after he escaped from the Infinetentiary. However, upon being caught, Blendin invokes Globnar, and selects Dipper and Mabel as his opponents. The pair are then ordered to bring Dipper and Mabel to the Globnar arena, but the twins manage to escape to the past when Mabel tricks Lolph into thinking that she was one of his ancestors. Escorting a restrained Blendin, they follow the pair back in time to ten years before their time of origin, and hunt them through Gravity Falls until the Pines turn themselves in. In "The Last Mabelcorn," a picture of them from "Blendin's Game" is shown as Bill mentioned picking his next pawn. Personality Both take their work seriously and act in a very soldierly manor, though they are not afraid to have a bit of fun on the job. However, Lolph can be a bit gullible, since he easily believed Mabel's trick to steal the tape measure time machine and escape from Blendin's grasp in Blendin's Game. Dundgren also has a fatherly side, saying he wanted a time wish to retire early and spend more time with his children. Appearance Lolph is light-skinned and has short, dirty blond hair with bangs. He wears a uniform consisting of a gray shirt, black vest with an hourglass symbol on it, dark gray pants, a black belt with a sea foam green buck, sea foam green gloves, black and gray boots, black shoulder pads, gray knee pads, a targeting system over his left eye and a name tag. He is tall and muscular and can often be seen carrying a laser arm cannon on his belt. Dundgren is dark-skinned with short black hair and has a physique similar to Lolph's, though he is a bit taller. He wears a uniform almost identical to Lolph's, though he lacks shoulder pads, his targeting system is over his right eye, and his name tag, naturally, reads "Dundgren" as opposed to "Lolph." Sightings Quotes Trivia *They are based on the actor Dolph Lundgren, and their uniforms are similar to the outfit worn by Lundgren's character Andrew Scott (aka GR13) in the film Universal Soldier. *Lolph apparently has a great(x7)-grandmother he calls "Gam-gam," who Mabel pretended to be when Dipper was getting his tape measure time machine from him. ru:Лолф и Дангрен Category:Minor characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Alternate time periods Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Law Enforcement